


Losing

by kaoticwords



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoticwords/pseuds/kaoticwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai had won the fight. He was not so sure he had regained his sanity.<br/>Spoilers for vol. 7 of the manga (quotes included).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing

**Author's Note:**

> Two drabbles from two points of view.

_**Please, be the one to stop me**_.

“Hakkai! Shit, you can’t lose it, man! You listening?!”

Gojyo tried with all his force not to release Hakkai but it was resulting in quite a difficult task. Fuck, the guy had been able to stop Goku! He was tired and bordering on desperate and somewhere in between he had begun whispering instead of shouting.

“You can’t. Please...”

Gojyo rested his forehead against damp hair, not releasing the wrist he had pressed against the ground, and he must be losing it too because he didn’t realize when he had changed the hushing noises for kisses along Hakkai’s jaw.

  


  
 **  
_I'm begging you..._   
**   


All he saw was red. Red, just before he became blind and red now that he opened his eyes again. Crimson curtains hanging around his face.

“Gojyo...”

His voice was hoarse but he could have easily gotten free from the weight that pinned him down to the ground if not for the warmth that run up his neck and ear. He moaned and let his vines secure the body above him.

“Why are you making that face?”

When the last piece of metal closed around his ear, Hakkai knew he was losing it for he shouldn't still be hungry. He desperately was.


End file.
